1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly, to such an electrical connector, which prohibits structural damage or relative movement between the connector body and metal shielding shell thereof upon insertion of an external electrical connector, assuring structural stability and reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of computer technology, notebook computers are intensively used to substitute for desk computers for the advantages of small size and high mobility. Further, when using a computer to transmit signal or data or connecting a computer to a peripheral apparatus, peripheral interface means is necessary.
To fit small-sized, light-weighted and mobile characteristics of advanced electronic apparatus, USB and Mini USB connectors are created. Mini USB connectors include A-type and B-type to fit different plug specifications. These connectors are commonly used in small electronic apparatus, such as digital camera, cell phone, card reader and multimedia player.
Further, following the development of computer toward the characteristics of small size, high operation speed and high image processing speed, the conventional CRT (cathode-ray-tube) displays have been gradually removed from the market. Nowadays, either big-scale desk type or mobile type, LCD display devices are commonly used. Display interface specifications have also changed from the early analog VGA (video graphics array) interface devices to the current full digital DVI interface devices, minimizing signal attenuation and distortion during digital signal conversion. However, DVI interface devices simply provide a limited bandwidth for big scale LCD display device. To eliminate this problem, HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) is developed. HDMI is a compact audio/video connector interface for transmitting uncompressed digital streams. Further, HDMI includes A type and B type to fit different plug specifications for connecting any of a variety of digital audio/video sources such as set-top boxes, disc players, personal computers, video game consoles, and AV receivers to compatible digital audio devices, computer monitors, and digital TVs.
FIG. 8 illustrates an electrical connector according to the prior art. According to this design, the electrical connector comprises an electrically insulative body A having a tongue plate A1 at the front side, a set of conducting terminals A2 arranged on the top and bottom sides of the tongue plate A1, and a metal shielding shell B surrounding the electrically insulative body A. The metal shielding shell B defines therein an insertion hole B1. Further, the metal shielding shell B has a plurality of retaining members B2 respectively engaged into respective retaining grooves A3 on the electrically insulative body A, and two ground pins B3 respectively outwardly extended from the two opposite lateral sides thereof. During application, the ground pins B3 of the metal shielding shell B and the rear bonding ends of the conducting terminals A2 are respectively bonded to a circuit board.
When in use, an external electrical connector is inserted into the insertion hole B1 of the metal shielding shell B and electrically connected to the conducting terminals A2 at the tongue plate A1 for signal transmission. Upon insertion of the external electrical connector is inserted into the insertion hole B1 of the metal shielding shell B, the inserted external electrical connector imparts a pressure to the front edge of the tongue plate A1. This pressure may cause the engagement between the retaining members B2 of the metal shielding shell B and the retaining grooves A3 of the electrically insulative body A to be loosened, resulting in structural instability, structural damage or contact error between the conducting terminals A2 and the inserted external electrical connector.
Further, the ground pins B3 are respectively outwardly extended from the two opposite lateral sides of the metal shielding shell B. When bonding the ground pins B3 to a circuit board, the solder material (solder paste) may flow along the inner surface of the ground pins B3 to the inside of the metal shielding shell B, lowering the bonding strength and causing accumulation of the solder material (solder paste) in the metal shielding shell B. When inserting an external electrical connector into the metal shielding shell B to connect the conducting terminals A2, or removing the inserted electrical connector from the conducting terminals A2 and the metal shielding shell B, the ground pins B3 may be disconnected from the circuit board, and the inserted external electrical connector may be jammed in the metal shielding shell B due to accumulation of the solder material (solder paste) in the metal shielding shell B.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electrical connector that eliminates the aforesaid problems.